My Best Friend
by SupernaturalFanatic19
Summary: Shell did not realize just what the mysterious creature in the woods was that she had just made friends with on that eventful night when she was a child...and why hasn't he taken her away like he did the others, which he could've done many years ago...
1. Chapter 1

**My Best Friend**

**Summary: **Shell did not realize just what the mysterious creature in the woods was that she had just made friends with on that eventful night when she was a child...and why hasn't he taken her away like he did the others, which he could've done many years ago...

_**Chapter 1**_

THUD

"Owwwwwww!"

"You are such a baby Shepherd!" my nine-year old sister mocked, scowling down at my younger twin brother Shepherd. He and I were born two minutes apart, with Shepherd being the younger twin. Shepherd and I were born with the same hair color, same eyes, though we were both born with bright blue eyes, our eyes were turning to a more hazel color.

The only thing that was different between Shepherd and I was that he was a bit more shy and timid than me, whereas I was more brave and a daredevil. Shepherd whimpered as he held his arm, tears evident in his hazel eyes. He had fallen when Mia had accidently pushed him too hard.

"Mia, leave my twin alone!" I shouted at her angrily, my hazel eyes burning into her green ones. My dark brown hair fell into my face as I snarled at her, obviously angry with her.

"It's not my fault you have a wimp of a twin." she scoffed.

My eyes narrowed in anger and I raised my hand, as when my mother would whenever she got REAL angry at us kids. Then, I took my hand and slapped her hard across her somewhat toned cheeks. Mia staggered forwards a bit and then held a hand to her now reddened cheek.

"YOU BIG MEANIE!" she screamed at me, crying harder than Shepherd had been. She then ran inside to our large, two story house and I rolled my eyes as I heard her sob all the way to our mother.

I knelt beside my twin, gently rubbing his arm. "Are you alright?" I asked him gently. For being only about 10, almost 11, I was pretty smart and mature. Shepherd was, of course, the same age, but he was just slightly below me. He was pretty smart also, able to do well in math and numbers.

"Yeah..." he sniffled and wiped his eyes. "She just pushed me a bit too hard...why is she so mean..?"

I gently ruffled his hair. "Because I think that's how she is. Mom said if people were a way as a child, they would be the same when they got older."

Shepherd then looked up at me with a small smile. "Does this mean you'll be the awesome twin sister as you are now?"

I couldn't help but grin. "You bet."

That's when I heard my mother call out my name. "SHELBY ELIZABETH HARTFORD!"

I groaned and glanced over my shoulder as my mother came stomping out, obviously mad at me. Mia walked behind her, her face stained with tears and her cheek still red from where I had slapped her. I stood up and faced my mother. "I'm sorry, I-."

Before I could finish, my mother slapped me hard, harder than I had hit my sister, across my face and the impact caused me to fall onto the ground hard. "You do not EVER hit your sister!" my mother yelled at me. "If it happens again, you will be grounded and not allowed to go anywhere except school and home!"

I scoffed, my cheek throbbing from the slap. I rubbed my cheek and was surprised to feel a warm liquid on my cheek. I pulled my hand away and saw a somewhat dark splotch on my fingers. I just remembered my mother wore rings and one of them must've cut my cheek. I turned to my mother, letting her see my bleeding cheek.

And instantly all the anger dropped from her face.

"Oh honey! I-I didn't mean to cut you!" she tried to say sorry and reached out to hold me, but I had gotten up and backed away from her.

"Of course you didn't..." I said quietly, my small body shaking in anger and as tears formed in my eyes. "You always favored Mia out of me and my brother...where as dad spends more time with me and Shepherd...why is that so..? Do you hate us...? Is it because we wear darker or different clothes than normal children...?"

"Honey...honey, that's not-."

"OF COURSE THAT'S IT!" I screamed at her, venom lacing in my words. "Well you know what, WE HATE YOU TOO!"

And then I spun on my barefoot heel and ran out of my backyard and into the woods behind our house. I knew Shepherd wouldn't follow me, the woods scare him. I sobbed as I ran further into the woods, ignoring the voices that called for me. I just ran further and further until I couldn't hear their voices anymore.

Eventually my little legs couldn't give any more strength to run and I came down a walk and then a stop by a small river. I sniffled and sat by the river, placing my hand into the cool water and let the blood wash off my small, pale hand. A couple more tears ran down my face and I closed my hazel orbs.

Shepherd and I never even fit in...even the kids at school made fun of us...especially me. I think it was because I'm a girl. I even hated my name...it didn't feel like ME. I sighed and let my shoulders slump.

That's when I heard something behind me.

I glanced over my shoulder, my hair somewhat covering my face and didn't see anything. It had sounded like a footstep, a light footstep. Maybe it was a ghost...I've always seen spirits, all the time. Guess it was just a lonely spirit looking for someone to talk to or play with.

I sighed once again and decided to climb a tree and sat on the branch, getting comfortable before closing my eyes. I was a little chilly, but I didn't care. Maybe my mother will think twice before ever hitting me again.

I let my head fall onto the trunk of the tree behind me and I fell into a deep sleep.

...

When I woke up, I felt like there was someone watching me, stalking me. It felt somewhat creepy, but not to the point where I wanted to scream and run the other way in order to save my life. I opened my hazel eyes and looked around the area, hoping it wasn't some sick man that wanted to kidnap a little girl and rape and/or kill them brutally.

I sighed softly and stood up, brushing the dirt and grass off my dark, washed out jeans that I've had probably for a couple years. I never really gained any weight, as my dad had called it, having a fast metabolism. Its something a person can have and they can eat a lot of food and never or hardly gain any weight.

Anyway, I'm rambling.

I glanced around the woods more and noticed it was dark out, but I could still see. I then slowly and very carefully climbed down the tree and grunted slightly as I jumped down the rest of the way, landing on my feet like a cat almost. "Is somebody there...?" I called out, my voice a bit quieter than usual.

There was no answer, as so I assumed. All I heard was the whistling of the wind blowing through the trees and I suddenly gave a small shiver as the wind caught me in its grasp. I rubbed my bare and small arms to get warmth in them.

Then I heard what sounded like a footstep. And it came from behind me.

I gave a small shudder as I felt something powerful engulf my small body. It seemed like an aura, as I had once learned from one of my friends who could see ghosts and stuff like that. Stuff that adults called make-believe or 'fake'. But this didn't seem make-believe or fake...unless I was dreaming.

It took me a few seconds, but I finally turned around, slowly though and bumped into a pair of thin legs that were covered in black cloth, most likely pants. I slowly looked up, my eyes trailing up the tall, thin form of a man, wearing one of those black suits like a man would wear for business or a funeral.

My eyes trailed up more, landing on the man's face...or the lack of. His face was completely devoid of features, no eyes, no mouth, no ears, but I could somewhat see a slight definition of a nose. This man...was a mystery to me.

He seemed to stare at me with no eyes, while I stared back at him with my hazel ones. "Who are you..?" I asked quietly, my curiosity getting the better of me.

He was silent. Could he speak? He stared down at me and in the next few seconds, midnight black snake-like things came out from his back and slithered towards me like snakes. Were they snakes? Or maybe they were extra arms?

The man continued to stare down at me as the snake-like things got closer to me and when they were about an inch away from my face, they stopped. I breathed quietly and stared at them as they swayed a bit in the air right in front of my face. The man seemed to be a bit tensed up as well, clutching his large, pale hands at his sides.

"Mister, are you okay..?" I lifted up a small hand, barely touching the snake-like things still swaying in the air and gently touched the man's clenched hand with mine. Immediately, his body relaxed and he uncurled his fists. The snake-like things went back to him and disappeared into his back.

That's when he got on his knees so he could get more to my level, but still was a bit taller than me, even when sitting on his knees. I looked up at him, curious to who he was.

"You're a curious little one..." A voice came out of nowhere and when I looked around for where the voice had came from. It was deep and alluring, a melody sort of to it that could lull me to sleep if I let it.

"Mister...I don't mean to be rude...but where's your face..?" I asked him, reaching up on my tip-toes to place my palm against his cheek. His skin was warm to the touch.

"It was how I was born, little one. Much like my parents."

"Could I meet your parents? I don't get along with my mother very much."

"Maybe, little one." the faceless man spoke again and he brought up a hand to my cheek that was bloody. "Did someone do this to you...?"

"My mother...she hit me and forgot she had rings on her hand." I sniffled. "I hate her."

"Now now, do not say that little one." the tall man scolded me. "I have met many children your age who say that hate their mother. You don't mean that."

I was silent, only staring up at the man for a moment or two. "Then why did she hit me?"

"I do not know little one." he spoke softly. "What is your name?"

"Shell."

"Well then Shell, can you keep a secret?"

"Of course!"

"I want you to make our friendship a secret. So this way, adults won't know, because they won't understand." he said to me, placing a hand on the top of my head.

I grinned. "It's a secret!"

He chuckled softly. "Good little one." he then stood up. "I am afraid I must leave, but we will see each other again. Farewell little one, behave."

And then he was gone.

Holy mother, that was awesome...plus, I made a new friend!


	2. Chapter 2

**My Best Friend**

_**Chapter 2**_

When I had gotten back from the woods, my mother and father were waiting for me. My mother was mad at me for running off, as she had lied to the police, saying that I had run off because I was upset with them. Lair...all liars...

When the police had left, my mother instantly went into a lecture. "What were you thinking?! Are you that stupid?! You could've gotten lost and we wouldn't have found you!"

"You didn't even have to find me. I came back on my own." I grumbled and she gave my shoulder a rough squeeze.

"Don't you dare argue with me young lady. You're still a child, so we're going to treat you like one." She snarled and then released me. "Go to your room."

I wandered back to my room and plopped down on my bed, thinking about the new friend I had made. He was a strange man, but then again I've always liked strange, so I wanted to know more. I didn't know how long we were gonna be friends for...

Hopefully a long time...

And it has been.

Four years went by since the first time I had met the tall man of the woods. I was now at the still young age of 14. Slender, that's what I called him because he was quite slender and thin, but still strong and had muscles. He told me he was naturally thin because that's the way he had been born. My hair had grown to the middle of my back now and the cut on my cheek had faded by now.

This year I was going into high school, Freshman. My birthday was soon, about the second week of school. August 24th. I sighed softly to myself as Shepherd and I got off the bus that dropped us off at the high school.

"Do you think being a Freshman is hard sis?" He asked me, looking down at me.

"We'll never know unless we try it." I replied and we walked inside. We already had our schedules and thankfully, we had the whole year together. And that would be nice. "At least we have each others backs when the bullies come along..."I spoke, seeing his expression when I said the word 'bullies'.

"Sis..."

"We'll get through today, alright bro?"

"Alright."

Surprisingly, the day actually went by pretty easily. No one came up to us and teased us about being twins, no harassment, nothing...until school ended. We were walking out to the bus when a group of girls came up to us.

"Hey freaks." the leader of the back spoke with a grin.

"Laney, we're not in the mood, go away." I spoke and pushed Shepherd to our bus. "Get on, I'll be there in a few."

He looked at me with a concerned expression on his face and then nodded, getting onto the bus. I turned to face the girls. "So, we've been wondering. Have you ever fucked your brother? I mean, I bet it would feel good because you two are twins."

I glared at Laney harshly. "That would be considered incest. Incest is illegal."

"Who gives a fuck? I would fuck my own brother. Oh wait, I actually have and he's such an awesome lay." Laney snickered.

"You're disgusting scum. You don't deserve to live." I snarled at her and her expression turned of one to laughing to one of anger.

"What did you say you stupid bitch?" She snarled and grabbed the front of my shirt. "Because I WILL knock you on your ass in front of everyone."

"Go ahead. See if I care."

"Delighted."

Laney threw me to the ground harder than I imagined and she stepped on my ribs even harder and I felt a couple of them crack. I cried out and immediately wrapped my arms around myself to keep them from injuring me even further. Laney and her friends burst into laughter. "What a weak bitch. YOU'RE the one who doesn't deserve to live. Nobody likes you or your brother. You have no friends. So why don't you just do everyone a favor and kill yourself?"

I remained emotionless, not wanting to cry in front of them. I wasn't a baby and I surely wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of seeing me cry and be weak. So I merely got up and glared hard at her while holding my ribs.

"Go to hell you filthy scum." I snarled at her and then picked up my bag and walked away. The buses had already left by now and we didn't live far from home. Though, it will take me about a half-hour to get home.

My parents will be pissed, I know that for sure. I walked into the forest and sat down on a large log, closing my eyes and waited. It wasn't long before I felt a familiar presence sitting right next to me and I opened my hazel orbs, glancing up at the tall man sitting next to me on the log.

"You're injured..." He spoke and immediately, but gently pulled me to him using his hand and I was sitting in his lap, his hand on my injured ribs. I sucked in breath and whimpered, feeling my eyes water up as he pressed on them slightly. He pressed his hand more, cracking them more, but then began healing them. Break more, fix more, something like that.

I felt a couple tears slip down my pale cheeks and sniffled as he finally healed my ribs and then coiled both of his arms around me, holding me in that warm, protective grasp. He was my friend, my protector, my guardian, maybe something else. He understood me and probably be the only one to understand me.

"My little one..." he murmured, using my childhood nickname he had given me. I only held onto him tighter, feeling safe and secure in his arms. At the age of 14, I was already emotionally unstable. I was always cold, hard-hearted and unemotional around others. But around Slender...he could make me pour all my tears out and make me feel better.

"I hate this world...I hate...humans..." I mumbled into his jacket, burying my face into the silky fabric. Slender's hand rubbed my back gently, up and down to make me feel better.

"You are still young." The same hand on my back came up to my face, stroking it gently. I closed my hazel orbs and leaned into his touch. "You have many things to still learn."

"I know, but..." I bit my lip a little. "How am I supposed to deal with those bullies...?"

"You are strong Shell. I know you are." He lowered his head until it was laying on top of mine. "Do you know what you can do when you are feeling like this?"

"Hmm?"

"Get a journal and write your feelings out. Or..you could write stories when you are feeling like this." He suggested.

I thought about it for a moment, finding it to be a good idea actually. "I think I may try that either tonight or tomorrow..."

"Good little one." he used the nickname again and then stood up, wrapping an arm around my back and the other under my knees and carried me like how a man would carry a woman when they got married. I huddled against his chest, my hands in my lap as he carried me home. All I remember was that I fell asleep just like that.

When I woke up, I was in my bedroom and Shepherd had given mom and dad an excuse that he and I went to the library and just came home when they got home. Shepherd wanted to know where I had gone and I told me I just wanted some alone time.

Before I went to bed, I took Slender's advice and began writing up a story on my laptop. Maybe this would help after all...


	3. Chapter 3

**My Best Friend**

_**Chapter 3**_

Three years later I published my first novel, called _Taking Over Me. _Slender was right, writing did help me out a lot. My parents had asked me why I wanted to be a writer and I told them that it was what I wanted to do. I still don't get along with anyone but my twin brother in my family and of course, Slender.

But the bulling also became worse. They now targeted me all the time instead of Shepherd. So now I was a bit more emotionally unstable. It was them, they did this to me. I also began to cut my wrists, which Slender absolutely hated. He hated how I took my feelings and my stress out on my skin. I couldn't help it. I was so stressed out with everything that it made me feel unloved and unwanted in the world.

I walked home from school, taking the long way home through the woods. Hopefully Slender wasn't busy today, I really wanted to spend some time with him. I haven't seen him for a week or so. He said something about going on a trip for a little while.

I continued to walk down the long pathway that led home. I thought I felt someone following me, but then I actually knew when a small group of girls blocked my way. "Please, I don't want any trouble..." I said to them. "I just want to get home."

"What home? You have no home when you live with a stupid family and a faggot brother!" The leader girl laughed.

I snarled and then lunged at her, sending a right hook to her jaw. The girl staggered backwards as the others girls gasped from shock. The girl I hit held her jaw in pain and she snarled at me dangerously. "Bitch!" She shrieked and then tackled me to the forest floor. She dug her nails into my face and dragged them down, creating deep, painful cuts.

I cried out and tried to push her off, but she was too strong for me. She landed a hard left hook at my cheek and my head snapped to the side as stars filled my vision. I didn't even know she had stood up until her heel connected with my ribs and I screamed out when the terrible force made my ribs crack.

The leader of the pack laughed loudly as I rolled onto my side, my arms wrapped around my ribs. "You're so weak and pathetic! Do you have a death wish bitch?!"

"_Do you?_" a very unnatural and demonic voice cut through the air.

That's when all the girls, including the leader, screamed out as a black tendril came through the leader's chest, blood splattering all over me, her and the ground. The girl let out a gurgling noise, blood pouring out from her mouth. Within seconds she went limp and I watched in complete horror as Slender came out of the shadows.

Except he wasn't the Slender I knew. He looked like the monster everyone made him out to be. His tendrils flailed in the air angrily, ready to ram through flesh and bone at any second. His face, even though expressionless, was clear that he was absolutely furious. The other girls screamed in fear and began running away, hoping they would escape, but tendrils shot towards them and wrapped around their skinny forms, crushing their bones and ripping them in half.

Blood caked the once brown and green forest floor, now a deep, intimidating red. I only sat there, watching with wide eyes as Slender finally finished killing the girls. He seemed to be breathing a bit heavily, as I could see his chest rise and fall quickly with each breath he took. He dropped the body parts, letting them hit the floor with no remorse.

That's when he turned his gaze to me and his form seemed to stiffen more at the sight of me. "Slender...?" I barely whispered.

One second he was 100 feet away from me, the next he was right beside me, on one knee and looking at my injuries. "Are you alright...?" His voice was very soft and very concerned.

I was staring at him, blood still running down my face. "I...I think so..."

I went to sit up properly and then cried out loudly when my ribs screamed out in agony. He immediately put one hand on my back and the other one on my ribs. I felt warmth going through my ribs and felt the pain begin to dull, then vanish completely as he healed my ribs. His hand then gently touched my face and he allowed his hands to run along my face, healing the cuts as they went.

"Better?" his voice was still soft.

I nodded and began to wipe away the blood on my face, but only sighed heavily when it was just smeared all over my cheeks and sides of my face. "Here..." Slender spoke and I glanced at him, my eyes going wide slightly as I saw a thin line appear where his mouth would be.

The line expanded and grew, almost like an ear to ear smile, but not quite as large. Then, there was a small ripping sound as the skin where his mouth would be opened and to my completely surprise, he had two rows of extremely white, but extremely razor sharp teeth. And then a long, black tongue rolled out of his mouth.

"Whoa..." I said in awe.

He gently grasped my shoulder and then began to lick away the blood from my face. I closed my eyes so he didn't accidentally try to lick my eyeball. His tongue felt warm and actually not even that strange...

He soon finished licking the blood away and his tongue disappeared into his mouth and then his mouth disappeared completely. He helped me stand up and rubbed my shoulder a bit. "Are you...scared of me..?"

I shook my head slowly. "No...you did only what anyone else would do for a friend...you protected me. And for that...I am forever grateful."

I wrapped my arms around him in a hug and I felt him give off a slight sigh of relief, then his long arms engulfed me in a safe embrace.

It was only a few moments later when we had to part and go our separate directions.

…...

"_The bodies of seven girls were found early this morning in the deepest part of the woods, most of them were ripped completely in half..." _

"How horrible." My mom said as we listened to the news that morning.

"Yeah..." I said softly as I ate my breakfast slowly. Frosted Flakes with nice, cold milk. I only drunk milk in my cereal, that's the only time I ever touched milk.

"Sis, dad and I are going out of town to spend time together for our anniversary." Mom said as she and dad packed up their things for the day. "We should be home either very late tonight or tomorrow morning. Your sister is at her friend's house and Shepherd is at his friend's house, okay?"

"Okay." I nodded and it wasn't long before they were gone. Once they were out of the driveway and out of sight, I pulled on some warm clothes. It was starting to become chilly, being October. I put on a pair of dark blue faded jeans, a long sleeved black and white stripped shirt, a black hoodie and then a leather jacket with boots.

I headed out to the woods to see if Slender was around. I called for him and he appeared in front of me. "Hey."

"Hello little one." He said, using my childhood nickname.

"Hey...are you gonna be busy today..?"

"I will not be busy, why do you ask?" He tilted his head to the side. I always thought it was a cute way to express his curiosity.

"My whole family is gone for the day...so...do you wanna come over?" I asked, my hands clasped in the pockets of my leather jacket.

He seemed to be silent for a moment and I was about to say 'nevermind' when he spoke. "I would actually enjoy that very much." he replied and I could hear the smile in his voice.

I smiled softly and removed my hand from my pocket, then held it out to him. His hand, which was clearly larger than mine, grasped my smaller one and then we walked to my house.

For the rest of the day, Slender and I hung out. I found out that his presence doesn't necessarily disrupt any media except for cameras, which I did test out. I showed him the drawings I did and he was a bit surprised that I had drawn him so well.

"Where do you hide them?"

"In a floorboard underneath my bed." I replied.

Eventually we sat on the couch and watched a movie. I leaned against him and snuggled into his side and smiled softly as his long arm wrapped around me, holding me protectively. "What are you doing for Halloween?" He asked me.

"Um...I'm not sure yet exactly." I replied, my head resting against his side. "I'll probably go out with some friends and have fun."

"I want you to be safe and don't go ANYWHERE alone."

"I promise."

I ended up dozing off and when I woke up, he was gone. He must've had to go back. I only smiled though. I was happy that we got to spend an entire day together.


End file.
